The SAGE story ( my version)
by din1
Summary: This is my first fan fic. Its about this alternate zelda time line that my friends and I made, but from my (Din's) point of view. If you give me good reviews, I'll make beter chapters. PG-13 for suggestive themes and sexuality.
1. In the begining...

My name is Din. I am what is known as a Sage. I control fire over the Planet I live on. It's called planet Sage. There are 3 others like me; Nayru master of water, Farfore, the master of plants and ground, and Layru, master of light. This is how I came to be and my wife and everything about me without Link ever existing.  
  
When I was young, I lived in a medium village called Dinsville. That's my line of family's men's names. My father owned a precious stone made of 100% pure gold and ruby called Din's flame. It has been passed down since the beginning of time and I am the next to receive it. Normally I would receive it when I stopped aging (23 years old) but that changed when that night of horror came upon us.  
  
I was coming back from the market picking up some supplies when I heard a powerful explosion. I turned to see Ganondorf in the air destroying parts of the village. I was scared beyond my belief. I flew as fast as I could to my house. When I arrived my father gave me the stone and told me to run. Being only 12 I was shocked at how desperate he was. I flew as low to the ground as I could. When I was about 2 miles away I tuned and took 1 last look at my village I was born, raised, and taught in. At that moment, I witnessed my entire village being destroyed with 1 colossal blast.  
  
I kept flying away, scared, sad, angry and lonely. That's when I found my self on a collision course with a flock of mutated crows. I hit one, fell unconscious, and began to slowly plummet towards the earth. When I hit I slidded into some fortress. Suddenly a small beautiful girl came to me and ushered away the guards, which ironically were all women.  
  
"Don't touch him! He's hurt! I'll take him away."  
  
"Are you sure? Do you need help?"  
  
"NO! I'm a girl, not a wus!" 


	2. updated chapter 1

My name is Din. I am what is known as a Sage. I control fire over the Planet I live on. It's called planet Sage. There are 3 others like me; Nayru master of water, Farore, the master of life, and Layru, master of light. This is how I came to be and my wife and everything about me without Link ever existing.  
  
When I was young, I lived in a medium village called Desertopolis. Life there wasn't fast or hectic. I was treated with lots of respect. All the women my age wanted me, but None were beautiful at all. Their family would make my parents incredible offers, but the decision was always mine.  
  
My father owned a precious stone made of 100% pure gold and ruby that I wore on my neck as a necklace called Din's flame. It has been passed down since the beginning of time and I am the next to receive it. Normally I would receive it when I stopped aging (23 years old) but that changed when that night of horror came upon us.  
  
I was coming back from the market picking up some supplies when I heard a powerful explosion. I turned to see Ganondorf in the air destroying parts of the village. I was scared beyond my belief. I flew as fast as I could to my house. When I arrived my father gave me the stone and told me to run. Being only 12 I was shocked at how desperate he was. I flew as low to the ground as I could. When I was about 2 miles away I tuned and took 1 last look at my village I was born, raised, and taught in. At that moment, I witnessed my entire village being destroyed with 1 colossal blast.  
  
I kept flying away, scared, sad, angry and lonely. That's when I found my self hit by a Poe's blade. Then, I fell unconscious, and began to slowly plummet towards the earth. When I hit I slidded into some fortress. Suddenly a small beautiful girl came to me and ushered away the guards, which were all women.  
  
"Don't touch him! He's hurt! I'll take him away."  
  
"Are you sure? Do you need help?"  
  
"NO! Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me a wus!" ' No, this couldn't be Din, the sage of fire, could it? I mean, a rare spell can make someone fly, but nobody but him could fly that fast, right? ' 


	3. A strange new feeling...

I only own Dinsville, which I have changed to Desernoticus, which I also own. I kind of also own the fact that I have the different element sages. Nabooru is also different cause her nose is normal and her pants aren't stuffed. But I don't own Zelda, so don't sue me!  
  
A strange new feeling  
  
There I lay, unconscious, in a torch lit room. I was in some sort of bed when I heard a voice close to me. " Oh, I hope he gets better. How can anyone be so handsome?" I heard that beautiful voice along with a smooth hand running through my hair (on my head, you sicko!). With that I awoke.  
  
When I looked upward, a young girl, my age and very pretty, next to me. Then she glanced at me, and then she stared at me. " What is there a booger on my nose?" I said. She giggled at my statement. " Where am I?" I asked.  
  
" Gerudo thieves hideout. Who are you?" She pushed her finger into my chest, which I liked. " Din. And who are you?"  
  
" Nabooru. So it is you."  
  
"What?" I replied.  
  
"You're the fire sage."  
  
"Oh, that. Yes I am." When I tried to get up, I felt a sharp pain on my upper chest. When I looked down, I saw a deep gash, bleeding. " Stay still. I know what you need," she said. Then, to my amazement, she picked me up and carried me to a spa- like pool. When she put me in, I felt a healing sort of feeling spreading on my body. "You should feel better by tomorrow. Just rest 'til then." And I fell asleep.  
  
(((Later(((  
  
The next morning, Nabooru came back in the room with the healing spring. "Oh my goddesses! Where is he?!" She ran outside and asked the guard "Where did Din go?"  
  
" He headed out the gate. The direction he was going is marked by kicked up dirt."  
  
"I need wind-rider!" That was her horse. When she mounted it, she cantered in the direction I flew in. When she found me I was at my village ruins.  
  
" This used to be my home. It's all Ganondorf's fault that it's obliterated. He has been looking for the amazing power that my family has held for thousands of years: Din's flame." Then I showed her the amulet on my neck. " So that's why you can fly so fast?"  
  
" Yes. I received it at a very early age, so it had a much more powerful effect on me. My father's, my mother's, and the rest of my village's death shall not be forgotten. I'll keep training until the day I exact my revenge, and when I find him, I'll beat him," and I began to form a fire aora around myself as my anger grew, "then I'll slaughter him, slashing his body until it's a bloody mass of flesh and bone, and I'll…"  
  
" Din!" she pleaded me.  
  
" Sorry. I just can't help it," being just before sunrise I got an idea. " Hop on my back and hold on tight. I want to show you something." I told her. Then she hopped on, held on to my back tight, and blushed. 'Oh my goddesses!' we both thought in unison. Then I took off the ground and flew away quickly. " Where are we going?" she asked me.  
  
"It's a secret only I know." And she blushed even harder.  
  
We landed on a platto and sat down just as the sun was rising. " This place is so beautiful, Din."  
  
" It truly is. I've come here since I was a little boy. I came to be alone, and I could be, because nobody else knew about it. And the fact that only my father could fly besides me." Then it happened. She leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. My eyes shot open as I stared at her. " I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it. Your just so sexy, I…"she said. Then I stood up and walked beside her. "Nabooru…" She swiveled around, I put my hand on her right cheek, and kissed her tender, soft lips. " I love you, too. All the women in my village are ordinary. But you, you're different. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." And we made out.  
  
4 hours and 100 million kisses later, we went back to the village ruins and Wind-rider. "Lets ride Wind- rider back!" she said.  
  
" Uh, I don't know how to ride a horse. Could you teach me?" I asked her.  
  
" Sure. First, you need to put your foot in the stirrup, here."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now, put your foot in the other one."  
  
" Alright. Now what?"  
  
" Now grab the ropes here. Use these to control the horse's movements. Pull it left to turn left, right to turn right, and back to slow down. When slowing down, say ' whoa'. Now to start moving just kick her in her ribs, but not too…"  
  
"HOLY CRAP! SLOW DOWN!!"  
  
"… hard."  
  
"Whoa!" and I brought the horse to a halt.  
  
" That wasn't too bad. Just keep practicing." This time, I barely tapped the horse. We kept riding until sun set.  
  
"We better head back. They're probably worried." I told Nabooru.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Why don't I get in front so they won't think…"  
  
" Way ahead of you" and she blushed candy apple red. 


	4. I find another sage

Keep in mind I only own dinsville, which I have changed to Desernoticus, which I also own. I don't own the Zelda original characters or Zelda itself. Don't sue me. The first chapter sucked, I know. Nabooru doesn't had a huge nose.  
  
I find another sage  
  
Nabooru and I had a fantastic time one week before. Since then I practiced riding wind-rider. I became a near master at riding. Horseback archery was no problem, for I was exceptional with a bow. I was also a hunter with a variety of weapons. " You're a natural, Din. Incredible how fast you learned riding and horseback archery. In fact, you can keep the bow, 30 arrows, and a quiver."  
  
" Thanks!"  
  
" Dang it's hot out here!" I said.  
  
" Say, that gives me an idea. Hop on wind-rider. We're going for a ride. First we need to stop by the fortress, though. You can swim, right?"  
  
" Of course! I love swimming!" I told her. ' Swimming is great, but watching you in a bathing suit, even better!' I had to shake myself out of the trance of her in a bikini and a thong. " Good. Lets go."  
  
After waiting for about 3 minutes at the gate of the fortress, she came out with food, 2 blankets, sun block( for her, being the sage of fire has its advantages), and a floating water blanket thing. " Don't bother with the food," I said as I pulled back my new bow, " I'll hunt something."  
  
" You hunt?"  
  
" With many weapons, but primarily with a bow. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
" Lake Hylia.Whoo! That takes a load off my back." And her load became some 10 pounds lighter. " Tell you what. I'll take some of the supplies. You carry the block, I'll take the rest, k?" I told her.  
  
" Follow me. And she rode out the fortress and towards Lake Hylia.  
  
When we arrived, its beauty awed me. " We'll set up on that island over there." She said. It was the island in the far corner of the lake. I had never been any where outside my village except for the one time I went to the market in Kakariko village. It was nice to finally explore a somewhat new world. Again, I flew Nabooru over.  
  
The tree served a good purpose for hanging our outer garments. I swam in my boxers, and she swam in a 2 piece sexy suit that almost made me faint. She had a nice trim body and great tits, for a 12 year old. She was incredible. I was the first to dive in. The water was perfect and crystal clear. I noticed the large door at the bottom, but since it was locked, I decided not to go in, although I could have. When Nabooru dived in, it made me gasp, which was when I discovered I could breathe under water, and I assumed I could breathe in space, too. ' Cool!' I thought. Nabooru motioned me to the surface.  
  
" I can breathe under water!" I said.  
  
" How?!"  
  
" Dunno. What do you need?"  
  
" Help me blow this up. And look." I glanced over near these pillars on the other side of the lake. I saw another boy, 1 year older than me, with smoothed-back blue hair, with a zora, which I assumed was the zora princess. " Do you think that's another sage?" Nabooru asked me. " I'll ask. But first, I'll scare the crap out of them." I told her, with an evil look on my face. " I'm with you baby." She told me.  
  
The time was golden. He had just lifted a fish out of the water. I grabbed my bow, knocked an arrow, and shot an arrow strait through the fish, carrying it right out of his fist and into the pillar. "AIEE!" shouted the zora. " Nice shot!" Nabooru praised me. I flew over to the two in near shock on the other side of the lake with my bow in hand. " Pretty good shot, wouldn't you say? I'm Din, sage of fire. Who are you?"  
  
" You… could… have… shot… me…you… bastard!" He told me.  
  
" Yeah but I didn't, did I? Again, who are you?"  
  
" I'm Farore, controller of light and earth. This is Ruto, Princess Ruto, my girlfriend."  
  
" I didn't know there were more sages. I'm with her, Nabooru, my girlfriend." I said, blushing. " Well, I better get back to her. Bye!" I told him.  
  
When I got back to Nabooru I told her about them. " Wow. More sages. Cool. Now can you blow this up?"  
  
" Oh, sure. Man you look good in that bikini." I told her.  
  
" Yeah. Too bad there's no one to oil me up." Nabooru said teasingly.  
  
" I would be honored, Nabooru. You have the perfect body." I told her.  
  
" You're too kind Din. You do too. I love you."  
  
" And I you. " I said. I was speechless as I spread oil over her too perfect body, front and back, neck to toe. I enjoyed every moment if it. She eventually turned over and kissed me and asked me the most out of the picture question. " Ever been skinny dipping?" I choked so hard I nearly fainted. " Once, by myself. I liked it." I was shaking beyond belief, and she was blushing. " Lets do it now, together." She said, hand on my face. Farore and Ruto had left, leaving me to see the most beautiful girl in my life, naked. 


	5. I start my training

As I already told you all, I STILL don't own Zelda. I own this story, however.  
  
This chapter is the sequel to the last chapter, I find another sage. And damn it gives me some reviews!  
  
I begin my training  
  
" I… I… I can't. Not just now at least. One thing my father taught me was purity. I won't have a sexual relationship until we, well, get married," I said, unsure if I said the right thing or not, " Not that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I promise you my love until we're 16. Would you marry me then?" I asked so weakly.  
  
" Yes, I would. Until we're 16."  
  
" But that doesn't mean we can't make out 'til then!" I told her, feeling so right of myself.  
  
*4 years later*  
  
A lot changed in that time. I met the other 2 sages Nayru and Layru. Layru was 8 years younger than me and Nayru was the same age. After that day at lake Hylia, I rigorously trained myself. I was about 20 times stronger than I was then. I did prove that I could breathe in space. The only trouble I had was getting back to the gerudo fortress. I ended up having to follow my flame trail. Every day I would sneak out and begin working on my wedding present for Nabooru; a home. I discovered a huge mountain out in the former wasteland. I was building it into a 20-story statue to be known as Desert Colossus. I had just finished getting the interior decorated with a pro when that date in which we had promised each other our lives; our wedding day.  
  
" Oh goddesses, I'm nervous! I mean, a million things could go wrong." I said.  
  
" Try to relax, Din. You're going to marry a beautiful woman. You're life couldn't get sweeter. All you need to do is walk up the isle, repeat what the pastor says, kiss Nabooru, and you're home free!" Farore told me.  
  
" Oh shut up! It's more than that. I'm making an eternal decision here. Keep in mind I am firm in my decision. I am ready." I told him. I was wearing a fiery red suit with my hair in its powered position. It was spiked much in the fashion of Vegeta's hair, but slightly different. I looked good in my own opinion.  
  
" Do I look ok, Malina?" Asked Nabooru, 4 years older, 4 times as beautiful as she was back then.  
  
" You look perfect for Din." Said Malina, Nabooru's best friend. Nabooru was dressed in a red satan dress. " Let's go." Said Nabooru.  
  
When I walked out, she was staggeringly beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes. She walked up to the pastor. I was on the brink of sweating bullets. It seemed like hours waiting on that stand, in the temple of time. Finnaly, I tied the knot with that one passsionet kiss. I had become sealed. When we died, we would stay together in the after life. But that would come in a billion years when we sages died. Now I would begin my life as a married man.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that was a bit short, but this is the last day I can write on this computer, so I had to keep it short. I have written all my chapters exept the first 2 on this mac. When summer comes, though, My chapters will be much longer. And should I go into a lemon or not? I NEED FEEDBACK FROM ALL OF YOU!!!!!!! 


	6. A Home to call our own

A/N: It's been about 6 months since I wrote the last chapters. I just now got motivated so here ya go!!! And I STILL don't own Zelda.  
  
A home to call our own  
  
We've just gotten done with our marriage and we are concerned about where we're going to spend our honeymoon. Nabooru exclaimed, " Where are we supposed to go for our honeymoon? We have no house and all the usual vacation spots are already booked!" Little did Nabooru know that I had already built Desert Colossus, our home.  
  
Once I told her about Desert Colossus she was overwhelmed. " This is going to be awesome, " Nabooru said. And it was. We arrived to my mansion house. Actually, It was only 2 stories high. The rest was a statue, a warrior female. It was a masterpiece that took blood, sweat, and tears to create. " Din! I don't know what to say." " You don't have to say anything at all, my love. It also has 2 pools, 2 spas, 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, 1 kitchen, a passage way to the outdoor pool and spa, and an indoor spa, pool, and sauna. But the coolest thing is the secret basement." I said. " Secret?" " Yeah. I put an impenetrable charm on it. The only way to open it is to put the right heat at the right 2 places in the house at the same time. Watch." I walked in and did so, and a wall at the back rose. "There are 5 rooms in the basement; an armory, a medical room, a potions room, a treasure room, and of course, a specialized training room." " Shall we get on with our honeymoon?" Nabooru teased me. " The spa is calling to me. Let us go." I walked in the room in which I soon would adore. The mood was perfect. I had a nice dinner prepared for us. We had some soda. The sunroof overhead showed the full moon overhead. She turned to me. "Din. in the four years I have figured out what would take most people a lifetime to understand. I have grown to love your compassion for fighting, faith, and purity, but most of all your compassion for me." "What are you saying?" I said as I turn to face her. "I think what I'm trying to say is. I love you." "Well I love you." And with that she came over to me. She came over to me and gave a passionate kiss. We continued to have the night of our lives fulfilling the sacred promise we made to each other those 4 long years ago.  
  
[Sorry people but this part is reserved for my fellow sages and myself. Forget about it.] The next morning I planned to give Nabooru a more in-depth tour of the basement. My favorite was the armory. "I have bought most of these from the masters of them. Only a few did I fashion myself." I told her with pretty much no modesty at all. "Wow! I'd like to learn about some of these like that swallow over there," she said, gesturing to a purple outlined swallow (For those of you who don't know what a swallow is it is a shaft of wood with 2 blades on separate ends). "They are a quite deadly weapon if you faulter with them though." " I realize that." She said still determined as ever. " This is my next to favorite room here, the training room." I said. " Here at this computer u put in what scenario you wish to experience. Step through the door and voila! You are in a separate world matching perfectly what you typed in. You can watch what is going on in here from this screen," I said as I took here back to the console where we began and lead her out of the basement. "Din? There is a favor I wish to ask of you." Nabooru asked me. " Yes love?" She said with a passionate kiss. "Let's go to Lake Hylia." 


End file.
